Mal the Dragon Tamer
by HotXbun
Summary: AU. the people of Draco have hunted dragons for seven generations. So what will happen when teenager Mal befriends one? Rated T for dark and violent themes.
1. Chapter 1 Life in Draco

HotXbun: This fan fiction is based on How to Train your Dragon, my favorite franchise of all time! And I plan on posting a story for it sometime this week or next week.

This is not my first Descendants fan fiction. I have two others called 'Saving Kingdoms' and 'Descendants 3' as well as a bunch of one shots.

There will be 'The Dragon Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This.' See what I did there?

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, How to Train Your Dragon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do 'Saving Kingdoms' and 'Descendants 3' (the fanfic, not the actual movie). I also own Draco, a location introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 1 Life in Draco

Mal's POV

Me: This is Draco. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few days south of freezing to death. It's located solidarity on the viridian of misery.

Draco was a small island with unlevelled terrain. On it were many wooden houses and buildings.

Me: My village. In other words...sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have hunting, fishing and a 'charming' view of the sunset. The only problem are the pests.

Said pests started stealing some of our sheep.

Me: While most people have bugs or rats, we have...

I opened the door of my house just when said 'pest' shot a line of fire at it!

I quickly closed the door and said it's name.

"Dragons."

Me: That's right! Dragons. Most people would leave. But we're a village of dragon hunters! Plus we have stubbornness issues.

I ran out of my house.

I was wearing a pale purple, long sleeved hoodies; black jeans and pale purple sneakers.

My beach blonde hair with pale purple tips was slightly curly and loose.

I also had a small scar across my left eye from something that happened to me when I was a baby. But that's a story for another day.

A large explosion caused me to fall onto my back as a man looked down at me.

He screamed before his face turned into a smile.

"Morning", he greeted before going off to fight.

I got up and starting running.

"What are you doing out here", one person asked.

"Get back inside", somebody else commanded.

"Mal, get back inside", somebody commanded.

I was about to run into a line of fire..but somebody grabbed onto my jacket and pulled me back.

She was wearing a grey top with short, black, leather sleeves; a black, ankle length, pleaded skirt with silver, metal spikes and skulls on it; black, knee length boots and black, elbow length, fingerless gloves with tons of grey string wrapped around them.

Her waist length, beach blonde hair was strait and loose with a braided strand on each side of her head pulled to the back with a black band. She was wearing a black helmet with horns on it.

Her pet raven, Diablo, was on her shoulder.

"Mal", she said in shock. "What is she...what are you doing out here? Get back inside!"

Me: That's Maleficent. Chief of the tribe. They say when she was a baby she popped a dragon's head clean of it's shoulders! Do I believe it? Yes I do.

I ran into a blacksmith store where a woman and girl my age were.

The woman was wearing a white, short sleeved top under royal blue overalls with an ankle length skirt and a white flat on her none metal foot. That's right. One of them is metal.

Her ocean blue hair was tied into a messy bun.

In the place where her left hand should've been was a sliver clutch where she could put multiple things in it. Yes one of her hands is also metal.

In the place where her right foot should've been was a silver peg leg.

The girl my age was wearing a blood red, long sleeved top with a black string collar; black jean shorts over red tights; black, knee length, lace up boots with blood red laces; an apron that was teal at the top and royal blue at the bottom and had gold embroidery hearts on it and her signature apple necklace.

Her hair was curly and tied into a messy bun.

The store was a brown shack with brown wooden floors and matching walls. By the front of the store was a dark green, double wooden door. Next to that was a dark green, wooden counter by a window with dark green, wooden doors. The entire building was filled with blacksmith stuff.

"There you are", the woman said. "I was worried you were going to get caught up in all of that."

"Nah", I said as I took off my jacket and put on my apron that was purple with many bright green drawings on it and tied my hair into a messy bun. "They wouldn't know what to do with all of this."

"Well they need toothpicks don't they", the woman sarcastically asked causing the girl to giggle.

"Ha ha", I laughed sarcastically. "Very funny."

Mal: The woman with attitude and interchangeable hands is my Aunt Grimhilde, or Auntie Grim as I call her. I've been her apprentice ever since I was little. The girl my age is her daughter and my best friend who is practically my sister, Evie.

I looked outside and saw the other kids helping with the fight.

Me: Then there's the other kids my age. There's Jay and Carlos, my best guy , a boy who is also made fun of. Lonnie, the only other person on the whole island who doesn't make fun of me. Audrey and Chad, who make fun of me like there's no tomorrow, Jane, Audrey and Chad's 'friend.' And finally...Ben. I've had a crush on him ever since I met him. But he just sees me as a nuisance. Just like almost everybody else on this island.

I turned around to look at Auntie Grim.

She was distracted so I tried to make a dash for it, but just as I got to the door...she grabbed onto my top and pulled me back.

"Oh come on Auntie Grim", I whined. "Let me out! I need to make my mark!"

"You've made tons of marks Mal", Auntie Grim said as she pointed to the scar on my eye. "All in the wrong places!"

"Come on", I pleaded. "Two minutes! I'll kill a dragon. My life will get instantly better. I might even get a date!"

"Probably not the last one", Evie stated.

I used my magic to make a harmless ball of green magic and threw it at her.

Mal: That's right! I have magic! I'll tell you more about that later.

"Look Mal", Auntie Grim started. "If you want to ever get out there and kill dragons you need to stop all of...this."

"But you just gestured to all of me", I pointed out.

"Exactly", Auntie Grim stated. "Stop being all of you!"

I looked at her angrily before I grabbed a sword and started sharpening it.

Mal: One day I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here. Speaking of which. Let me tell you about some of the dragons we have to face.

HotXbun: And that's the first chapter!

Challenge: Tell me what kind of dragons you would like to see.

My Answer: You'll see in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dragons of Draco

HotXbun: This chapter is basically just an explanation of some of the dragons. You can skip it if you want. You may want to read the end though.

DragonEmperor999: Thanks!

Bailee: I'm not using dragons actually from HTTYD. I'm making up my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, How to Train Your Dragon or Firework. But I do own Draco as well as the Medicus's, Spinae, Maculas, Crystallis, Septems, Celeritas, Anguis's, Speculos and Occisers, my dragon types introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 2 The Dragons of Draco

Mal's POV

Me: Let me tell you about some of the dragons we get here in Draco.

First off is the Medicus. They are not that hard to kill. This is because they don't breathe fire. Instead they breathe a weird, glowing, lilac energy that can heal wounds! Therefore they can heal other dragons! This is why they are still a problem.

Medicus' have very small, lilac bodies and a long tail with a white crystal at the end. Their claws are made out white crystal as while. They have a large pair of wings on their backs that are made out of white lace. They also have baby blue eyes with black irises.

Next are Spinae. They also can not breathe fire. Instead, they breathe thorn bushes! Which by the way, is just as painful as fire!

Spinae have large, dark pink bodies. They have long tails with dark green, vine like markings. The end of their tails have baby pink rose buds on them. They have black, shiny claws. They have a pair of wings that are large and sky blue with a dark purple rose pattern with black outlines. They have sky blue eyes with black irises.

After that are Maculas. They also don't breathe fire. Instead they can spit out any color paint they want! Me being an artist personally thinks it's cool but everybody else just thinks it leaves a mess.

Maculas have medium sized bodies that are white and covered in black spots. They have long tails with a black spike at the end. They have black claws. They have large wings on their backs that are black with a white domino pattern. The wings are also outlined with a beige fur. They have blood red eyes with black irises.

Next are Crystallis. Their breath leaves a white crystal that is very hard to break through!

Crystallis are very large and have royal blue skin. They have gold eyes. They have a gold, crown shaped pattern on their forehead that has a small heart shaped ruby in the centre. Their backs are aligned with more rubies. They have long tails with a white, crystal spike at the end. Their claws made out of white crystal as while. They have large wings on they're backs that are gold.

After that are Septems. They spit a light orange fire.

Septems have medium sized, round, dark green bodies and large, round feet. They also have yellow eyes. They have a pair large, pale yellow wings. They have yellow eyes with black irises.

The most interesting thing about them is their tails. They don't have just one! They have seven!

That's right! Seven long tails!

Next are Celeritas. They are not that strong but they are extremely fast. So it's not easy to catch one.

Celeritas have very thin, silver, snake like bodies. They have very small feet and a pair of large, pale yellow wings with silver outlines by they're sides. They have dark pink eyes with black irises.

After that are Anguis'. They don't have any type of fire, but if it bites you...game over! The tips of their teeth are covered in a swamp green poison that will kill you in an instant.

Anguis' are extremely large and have dark red skin and yellow eyes with black irises. They have long tails that are aligned with black spikes and they have a black spike at they end of their tails. They have black claws and a large pair of wings on their backs.

Next are Speculos. They breathe a normal colored fire.

They have very large bodies, pale blue skin and yellow eyes. They have a long tail that is aligned with gold spikes and they have a gold spike at the end of their tails. They have a pair of glass wings on they're backs. They have pale yellow eyes with black irises.

Then, there is the monstrous Unum. Only the best dragon hunters go after those.

They have extremely large bodies with royal blue skin and yellow eyes with black irises. They have extremely large, yellow claws that are very, very dangerous! They have a pair of extremely large wings on they backs.

But the ultimate prize in the dragon no one has ever seen.

I was sharpening a sword when I heard the cry of said dragon.

Mal: We call it the...

A frightened man yelled the name of said dragon.

"Occisor!"

Mal: This thing never steals food, never shows it's self and...

An Occisor fired a perfect shot at a tower, burning it to the ground.

Mal: ...never misses. No one has ever killed an Occisor. That's why I'm going to be the first.

I walked up to Auntie Grim who was putting an axe into her clasp.

"Hold down the fort girls", she commanded. "They need me out there."

Auntie Grim was about to leave, but she stopped to look at me.

"Stay", she commanded sternly. "Put. Here. You know what I mean."

With that Auntie Grim yelled a battle cry and ran out the door.

"You're not going to stay put are you", Evie asked.

"Nope", I replied before I took off my apron, put on my hoodie and untied my hair.

"Are you crazy Mal", Evie asked.

"Yes", I replied simply.

"You are seriously going to try and kill a dragon", Evie asked.

"Yep", I replied.

"Okay", Evie said. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"With this", I replied before I grabbed a weird invention.

"Is that my net thrower", Evie asked.

"Yep", I replied. "Didn't you say you wanted somebody to test it?"

"Yes", Evie replied. "And by that I mean anyone but you."

"Oh come on E", I pleaded. "This could be my chance to change my life for the better."

"Or a chance to end you're life", Evie stated. "Literally!"

"Please", I pleaded.

"No", Evie stated before turning away.

"Pretty please", I said in a baby voice.

"Still no", Evie said.

I kept on doing puppy dog eyes.

And eventually...Evie cracked!

"Fine", she yelled giving in.

"Yay", I yelled before hugging Evie. "You're the best E!"

With that I took the net thrower and ran out the door.

"By the way", I heard Evie yell. "When you die, I am not making you a pretty dress to be buried in!"

I put on a hoodie so no one would know that I was outside and I started running through the village with the net thrower.

As I walked through the village, I sang Firework.

When I finished the song I had set up the net thrower.

Then...I pulled the trigger.

The force was very strong and it caused me to fall to the ground.

I looked up...and saw a dragon get caught.

I did it!

"I did it", I said in shock. "I did it!"

With that I got up and started celebrating.

"Did anybody see that", I asked.

Apparently somebody did. 'Cause a second later...they were right behind me.

I turned around to look at them.

"Apparently you did."

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me who you think saw Mal.

My Answer: If you've watched HTTYD then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	3. Chapter 3 Nuisance

HotXbun: I'm sorry that it's been nearly a month since I last updated. I was working on other stories.

Welcome to day sixteen of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Descendants!

This chapter is going to be a sad one.

DragonEmperor999: Awkward indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or How to Train Your Dragon. But I do own Draco.

Chapter 3 Nuisance

Mal's POV

I was currently running away from the person who saw me.

A dragon.

And it wasn't just any dragon. It was an Unum! And he was chasing me!

I quickly hid behind a pole, but the Unum started firing at it!

Suddenly, Maleficent came to my rescue!

She was able to distract the Unum's attention off of me.

It tried to fire a shot at her!

Luckily, it had run out of juice.

You see, all dragons have a limit to how many shots they can fire at a time.

And the Unum had just reached it's limit.

"You're out of juice", Maleficent said happily before she started fighting the dragon.

The Unum soon gave up and started flying away.

But while he was doing that...he freed all the other dragons.

Also...the pole I was hiding behind fell, causing one of the docks to break.

I didn't even have to look at Maleficent. I could tell she was angry at me.

Me: And there's one more thing you need to know.

"Sorry", I apologized. "Mom."

Mal: That's right. Maleficent is my mother. I'm the chief's daughter. And said chief is not happy with me.

My mom harshly grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"Wait Mom", I started. "I have something to tell you."

"Not now Mal", my mom commanded.

"But..."

"I SAID NOT NOW", my mother yelled. "I need to fix this mess you've made!"

I looked at my mom with a pained look.

She sighed in frustration before looking at Auntie Grim.

"Make sure she gets back home", she commanded before leaving.

I looked down sadly before I felt somebody put their hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw my Auntie Grim.

"Come on Mal", she said. "Let's get you home."

With that we started walking towards my house.

"Way to go nuisance", Audrey said as I walked past her.

That was her nickname for me.

"Leave her alone Audrey", Lonnie said standing up for me causing me to smile a bit.

"Oh come on", Audrey said. "Tell me I'm not wrong."

"You are wrong", Lonnie stated. "Mal is a great person. And you guys put too much pressure on her."

"Thanks Lonnie", I thanked. "It's good to know that not everybody on this island thinks I'm a nuisance."

_So why can't my mom?_

I looked down sadly before leaving with my Auntie Grim.

"Don't worry about what they say Mal", she said.

"I don't care about what they think", I stated. "I care about what my mom thinks! And she thinks I'm a nuisance too!"

"Now Mal", my Auntie Grim started. "You know that's not true."

"It is", I yelled before my anger turned into sadness. "It is."

Before my Auntie Grim could say anything else, I ran.

I ran into the woods.

I needed to clear my head.

If only I knew...my life was about to change forever.

HotXbun: Ooo! Things are about to get good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to change Mal's life.

My Answer: Let's just say that it involves...a dragon.


	4. Chapter 4 Everything Changes

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has nearly been THREE MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

In this chapter, Mal is going to meet somebody. Somebody who is going to change her life forever.

Descendants 4: Here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, How to Train Your Dragon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Draco and Occiscors.

Chapter 4 Everything Changes

Maleficent's POV **[The Dragon Extra: This is the first time the story's in Maleficent's POV.]**

I was in the village's meeting room with some of the other villagers.

We were discussing what do about the dragons.

"Either we vanish them or they vanish us", I stated. "One more search. Before the ice sets in. If we find the dragon's nest, we can destroy it and they will leave!"

"Those ships never come back Maleficent", a villager pointed out.

"We are dragon hunters", I pointed out. "It's an occupational hazard! Who's with me?"

Everybody just stayed quiet.

"Alright then", I said. "Those who stay have to look after Mal."

"I'm in", everybody yelled.

"Good", I stated before everybody started leaving.

"Well then", Grimhilde started as she stopped drinking from her mug attachment. "I better pack my undies."

"No Grimhilde", I commanded. "I need you to stay here and train some new recruits."

"Good idea", Grimhilde said sarcastically. "And while I'm busy, Mal can watch the store! Hot metal. Sharp objects. What could possibly go wrong?!"

"What am I going to do with her", I asked.

"Let her train with me", Grimhilde suggested.

"I'm being serious Grim", I stated sternly.

"And so am I", Grimhilde stated.

"You've got to be kidding me", I asked in shock. "She'll get killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cage!"

"You don't know that Maleficent", Grimhilde stated.

"Yes I do", I stated.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

I took a calming breath before I continued talking.

"Look Grimhilde", I started. "You know what she's like. She never listens. Her attention span is worse than Diablo's. I take her out fishing, and she ends up drawing them instead."

"So she likes drawing", Grimhilde asked. "What's wrong with that?"

"When I was Mal's age my mother told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it", I revealed. "I thought I was crazy, but I did it. And do you know what happened?"

"You got a concussion", Grimhilde guessed.

"No", I replied. "That rock split in two! It taught me what a dragon hunter could do Grim. They could level terrain and raise seas. When I was Mal's age I knew who I was and what I could do. Mal is not that girl."

"Look Maleficent", Grimhilde started. "Like it or not...you won't always be there to protect Mal. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there right now."

Mal's POV

I was walking through the forest.

"Why is she like that", I asked myself. "Why doesn't she get what I mean?"

Suddenly, I tripped!

I looked up and saw why I tripped.

The terrain was uneven.

It looked like something...something crashed there.

I face turned into a look of shock when I realized what had crashed.

I quickly got up and started following the crash sight.

Then...then I stopped.

I looked down and saw what had crashed.

A dragon.

It was trapped in a net.

The net I threw.

Realization dawned on me.

This was the dragon I shot down!

I used my magic to conjure up a blade and I slowly walked to it.

I got a better look at it.

It had a medium sized, slender but strong body. It had large and round feet. It had a long tail with a fin on each side of it. It had a trail of small spikes from it's head to the end of it's tail. It had a pair of small, triangle shaped ears on it's head. It had dark purple skin. **[The Dragon Extra: This Dragon looks just like Toothless but if he had purple skin. It is the counterpart to him after all.]**

I could tell by it's scales that it was a female.

"I did it", I said in shock. "I did it! This changes everything! Yes!"

I put my foot on my kill.

"I have brought down this mighty beas..."

Suddenly the dragon...moved! Meaning it was not dead!

I quickly took my foot off of it.

I slowly turned my head to look at it's face.

And when I did...it was looking straight at me with emerald green eyes with black irises.

I gulped before trying to look away.

But I couldn't help but look at it's eyes. It's eyes that were trying to guilt trip me.

I took a deep breath and held my blade tightly in my hands.

"I'm going to kill you dragon", I stated. "I am going to cut out your heart and take it to my mother. I am a dragon hunter. I am a dragon hunter!"

I closed my eyes and I lifted my blade above my head.

Before I brought it down...I looked at the dragon one more time.

It stared at me one more time before closing it's eyes.

It had accepted it's fate.

I closed my eyes and readied myself to make the final blow.

But for some reason...I couldn't do it.

I dropped my blade and looked at the dragon.

"I did this", I stated.

I nearly left. But instead...I cut the dragon free!

As soon as I did...it jumped me!

It pinned me down, opened it's mouth...and...roared at me.

Then...it left.

I got up and tried to walk away...but the shock of what had just happened caused me to faint instead.

HotXbun: Well. That happened.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched How to Train Your Dragon you'll know.

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards are now out! Mal the Dragon Tamer has been nominated for Favorite Story as well as Favorite Plot (which I am renaming Favorite Narrative) and Favorite Characters. Mal has been nominated for Favorite Female Character. Evie has been nominated for Favorite Best Friend as well as Favorite Sibling. Maleficent has been nominated for Favorite Villain. Identity has been named Favorite Theme, and 'Stand Up For What You Believe In' has been nominated for Favorite Lesson.

You can vote in a review here, a review on 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards or you can leave your vote in the polls I will be setting up.


	5. Chapter 5 Training Time

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over TWO WEEKS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

The teens are going to start dragon hunting training in this chapter. Yay.

PS: Please read the AN at the bottom of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or How to Train Your Dragon. But I do own Draco.

Chapter 6 Training Time

Mal's POV

That Night

I opened the front door of my house and saw my mom.

I tried to sneak up to my bedroom...but it didn't work.

"Mal", my mom said. "Come here. We need to talk."

With that I slowly walked up to my mom.

"Mal", she started. "You will start dragon hunting training tomorrow."

Upon hearing this...I looked at my mother in shock.

"Wait", I said in shock. "Me? Train to hunt dragons?"

"Believe me", my mom said. "I wasn't sure about it. But it'll keep you busy while I'm gone."

"Wait", I said in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"One last search for the dragons' nest before the ice settles in", my mom replied. "In fact, I need to get going. The ship is about to leave."

With that my mom grabbed her bag and walked to the front door.

She then turned around to face me.

"Please try not to get into trouble while I'm gone", she pleaded.

I just nodded.

And with that...my mom left.

The Next Day

I walked into the arena where I would learn how to hunt dragons.

I was wearing my dragon hunting gear which consisted of a dark purple, long sleeved top; black jeans; black knee length boots and a black, leather half chest plate.

My hair was straight and tied into a ponytail.

Everybody was wearing the same outfit but with different colored shirts and different hairstyles.

Evie's top was royal blue and her hair was tied into a braid.

Lonnie's top was dark pink and her hair was tied into a bun.

Jane's top was lilac and her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a black bandanna as a headband with the ends tied into a front bow.

Audrey's top was baby pink and her hair was curly and loose.

Jay's shirt was a faded brownish red and his hair was tied into a bun.

Carlos's shirt was blood red.

Chad's shirt was baby blue.

And Ben's shirt was royal blue.

"Okay everybody", Auntie Grim started. "And welcome to dragon hunting training! Did you all bring swords like I instructed?"

With that we all held up swords.

"Good", Auntie Grim stated. "Now, let's begin."

With that...Auntie Grim released a dragon from its cage!

"Avoid the dragon!"

With that we all looked at the dragon in fear before beginning to run away.

Eventually...I ended up tripping!

Just as the dragon was about to get to me...Auntie Grim pulled it back.

"Okay", she said as she started pulling it away. "Back to the cage you go."

With that Auntie Grim got the dragon back into its cage.

"Are you okay M", Evie asked.

"I'm okay", I replied.

"Remember this Mal", Auntie Grim commanded. "Dragons always go for the kill."

This took me by surprise.

_The Occisor didn't._

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched HTTYD then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards are still open. Remember that Mal the Dragon Tamer has been nominated for Favorite Story, Favorite Narrative and Favorite Characters. Mal has been nominated for Favorite Female Character. Evie has been nominated for Favorite Best Friend as well as Favorite Sibling. Maleficent has been nominated for Favorite Villain. Identity has been named Favorite Theme, and 'Stand Up For What You Believe In' has been nominated for Favorite Lesson.

You can vote in a review here, a review on 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards or you can leave your vote in the polls on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6 Why Don't You?

Chapter 6 Why Don't You?

Mal's POV

One Hour Later

I looked down at the remains the trap the Occisor was in.

I picked it up before looking up...and seeing the damage the Occisor had left when they flew off.

Ten Minutes Later

I walked through a cave and into a valley.

I looked around, but couldn't spot the Occisor anywhere.

"This is hopeless", I said.

Then...I noticed something on the ground.

I kneeled down and picked it up to get a better look.

It was...a dragon scale. One that matched the Occisor.

"It was definitely here", I said.

And as soon as I did...I was knocked down by something!

I looked up...and couldn't believe my eyes.

It was...the Occisor!

I looked at it in awe before grabbing my sketchbook out of my bag and making a quick sketch of it.

The Occisor frantically flapped around as it tried to claw it's way out of the valley.

It eventually fell to the ground in exhaustion before trying to grab a fish.

"I don't get it", I said to myself. "Why don't you just fly away?"

I got my answer when I looked closer at the Occisor's tail.

One of it's tail fins was missing.

I erased this body part from my drawing before looking down sadly.

"The Occisor was able to fly just fine when I shot it down", I said. "That means...that it can no longer fly...because of me."

Before I could continue talking to myself...I dropped my pencil!

The Occisor heard this sound...and spotted me!

I froze up in fear. However...the Occisor didn't make a move on me. It just...stared at me.

That Night

I walked into Draco's giant dinning hall soaking wet.

I noticed my classmates and Auntie Grim sitting by a table and walked up to them.

"Hey guys", I greeted.

"There you are", Evie said. "Where have you been?"

"I was in the forest", I revealed.

"Why were you there", Carlos asked.

"Oh", I started nervously. "I just really like it there. Plus, there are many great things to draw."

"You should be practicing your dragon hunting instead", Ben stated.

"You definitely need it", Audrey stated.

"That's enough Audrey", Auntie Grim scolded. "But Ben is right that you should focus on studying. That's why I want you to read this book that has information on all the types of dragons we encounter here."

One Hour Later

Well everybody had left the dinning hall, I stayed to read the book Auntie Grim gave me.

I skipped to the section on Occisors...and this is what it said.

_Occisors (also known as the bringers of death) are the most dangerous type of dragon to ever live. Nobody has ever seen one, or at least lived long enough to tell the tale."_

After I read this, I got out my sketch of the Occisor

"_Remember this Mal. Dragons always go for the kill."_

"But you didn't", I said to myself. "Why?"


End file.
